This invention relates to methods and apparatus for reading meters, particularly those having a plurality of rotating dials. The invention also relates to meter reading apparatus for performing related communications and control functions.
It has long been recognized that automatic reading of meters, such as electric and gas utility meters, would be highly desirable. One of the major obstacles to implementing such systems has been the relatively high cost of the meter reading apparatus which must be associated with each meter. In a typical electric or gas utility system having tens of thousands or even hundreds of thousands of meters, minimizing individual meter cost is essential to an economically viable automatic meter reading system. The difficulty of converting to automatic meter reading capability large numbers of existing meters, of which there may be several different types in use in a single utility system, is another extremely important consideration. Although several automatic meter reading systems have been proposed, none has been widely adopted, at least partly because of the relatively high cost or other disadvantages of the additional apparatus required in association with each meter. Among the other disadvantages of many of the previously proposed systems is the requirement for battery back-up to retain stored data during power outages.
To take full advantage of automatic meter reading, it is desirable for the meter to be able to transmit its readings to remote locations. Systems with that capability have been proposed, as shown, for example, by Sellari U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,357. However, it would also be desirable to be able to control various functions of the meter from remote locations for such purposes as meter reading on command, controling individual utility customer demand, and/or controlling overall system demand.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide improved and simplified automatic meter reading methods and apparatus.
Another object of this invention is to provide low cost but highly reliable automatic meter reading methods and apparatus.
Still another object of this invention is to provide automatic meter reading methods and apparatus which can easily and economically applied to many different types of existing meters.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide solid state electronic meter reading and control apparatus which can recover from a power outage without the aid of battery back-up.
Still another object of this invention is to provide automatic meter reading methods and apparatus including the capability of transmitting information to remote locations and receiving information from remote locations.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide automatic meter reading methods and apparatus including the capability of generating signals for at least partially controlling the use of the metered service based on service demand as measured by the meter, control parameters stored in the meter as a result of either local or remote control of the meter, and the like.